Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 7}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{168}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{5}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{2}{5}$